Sugar n' Coffee
by luckypark
Summary: Hanya cerita Baekhyun yang manis dan pahit seperti kopi dan gula Chanyeol. -CHANBAEK-


This Story was Create by : Luckypark

% CHANBAEK Story %

"Chanyeol, jangan pergi"

"Aku hanya ke kantor sayang"

"Jangan terlalu lama"

"Aku akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini"

Ia lelaki yang di sebut namanya. Chanyeol. Tersenyum tampan ke lawan bicaranya. Baekhyun. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan suami-istri yang manis, baru menikah tahun lalu dengan pernikahan sederhana sesuai permintaan Baekhyun.

Kemana ada Chanyeol pasti ada Baekhyun, tidak pernah terlepas satu sama lain. Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun di saat hujan deras di kota Seoul. Saat itu Baekhyun tampak kedinginan di depan mini-market dekat apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol saat itu kebetulan sedang membeli gula dan kopi disitu dan tak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan urusan membeli-gula-dan-kopi itu keluar lalu melihat Baekhyun seorang diri, lalu tak lama mata mereka bertemu. Cantik, batin Chanyeol. Hanya dari mata saja Chanyeol bisa bilang cantik. Lalu hujan reda, seseorang yang Chanyeol bilang cantik itu segara pergi, tak lupa memberi Chanyeol senyuman sekilas. Chanyeol terpaku. Dunianya seakan berubah terang.

Hari esoknya Chanyeol memcoba lewat depan mini-market itu lagi saat pergi dan pulang kerja, tetapi ia tak pernah menemukan seseorang dengan mata cantik itu lagi.

Lalu saat hujan Chanyeol pergi ke mini-market itu lagi, membeli kopi dan gula. Kesukaan Chanyeol saat hujan tiba. Lalu sekilas ia melihat seseorang di luar mini-market, Chanyeol coba mendekati dan ternyata ia adalah seseorang yang Chanyeol bilang cantik. Chanyeol coba mendekati lalu seseorang itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Lagi. Ia memberi senyuman manisnya ke Chanyeol. Sangat manis, batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol senang.

"Hey, kenapa kau disini saat hujan?"

Chanyeol mulai berbicara. Tentu Saja ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kenapa? Aku suka hujan"

Chanyeol diam. Kaget saat seseorang itu membalas omongan nya. Suaranya sangat halus, beda dengan suara hujan yang kasar.

"Kau bisa kedinginan lalu sakit jika seperti ini terus"

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini saat hujan? Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini terus"

Kata-katanya di ucapkan ulang oleh seseorang itu.

"Aku kan sedang membeli kopi dan gula" Balas Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan kantong belanjanya

"Yasudah anggap saja aku juga sedang membeli kopi dan gula"

Chanyeol terdiam disaat seseorang itu terkekeh.

"Nama ku Chanyeol, dan kau?"

"Apa kau orang jahat? Aku tidak mungkin memberi tahu nama ku ke orang jahat"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Lucu juga orang ini.

"Kau boleh lari sekarang kalau aku ini orang jahat"

Orang itu diam lalu tersenyum

"Kau tidak lari?"

"Buat apa aku lari kalo kau bukan orang jahat?!" ia terkekeh "Nama ku Baekhyun"

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol mulai dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun orang yang lucu dan juga ceria, ia masih menjadi Mahasiswa di salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul. Tapi siapa sangka Baekhyun yang ceria seperti itu punya trauma yang tidak tau bisa sembuh atau tidak. Baekhyun trauma saat sendirian. Rumah Baekhyun pernah terbakar saat ia kecil, dan saat itu Baekhyun sedang sendirian di rumahnya. Lalu, Baekhyun pernah hampir di perkosa saat jalan pulang sendirian. Terakhir, Baekhyun juga kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dulu. Baekhyun sangat menyesal membiarkann dia pergi sendirian, Baekhyun menyesal tidak ikut dengan dia saat berpergian lalu kecelakaan besar pun terjadi. Baekhyun di tinggal oleh dia. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sendirian.

Baekhyun bilang ia suka hujan karena suaranya yang keras, Baekhyun bilang ia merasa tidak sendirian jika sedang hujan, makanya dia suka hujan.

Setelah bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Setiap hari Chanyeol datang menjemputnya lalu saat weekend Chanyeol datang ke apartemen Baekhyun mengajak jalan. Baekhyun senang tidak sendirian lagi. Sampai saat Baekhyun lulus dari jenjang perkuliahan, Chanyeol tetap datang menemui Baekhyun, tapi kali itu beda. Chanyeol saat itu datang dengan pakaian sangat rapih.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Cepat ganti baju mu dengan ini"

Chanyeol memberi sekantong belanjaan. Baekhyun tidak suka sebenarnya tapi berhubungan Chanyeol memaksa jadi Baekhyun memakainya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat di mobil.

"Bertemu orang tua ku"

"Astaga Chanyeol buat apa? Aku takut"

"Tenang sayang, kau akan tau nanti"

Lalu Baekhyun menemui orang tua Chanyeol, makan siang bersama. Eomma Chanyeol bilang, ia menyukai Baekhyun karena sangat sopan dan juga Baekhyun sangat manjs. Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sudah lulus kan? Apa kegiatan nya sekarang?" tanya Appa Chanyeol

"Ah iya, saat ini saya masih ingin mencari kerja dahulu"

"Buat apa bekerja? Menikah saja dengan Chanyeol kebutuhan Baekhyun akan terpenuhi" Eomma nyeletuk. Baekhyun kaget.

"Kau dengar? Menikahlah dengan ku" bisik Chanyeol

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Ia jujur senang dengan bisikan Chanyeol.

"Kalian cepatlah menikah, eomma senang punya menantu secantik Baekhyun"

"Secepatnya kita akan menikah eomma" Chanyeol menjawab dengan semangat.

Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya Chanyeol mewujudkan perkataannya. Mereka menikah. Baekhyun senang bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol juga begitu senang. Mereka menikah dengan cara sederhana, hanya keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang di undang. Saat Baekhyun menuju altar pun suasana sungguh menyejukkan berkat senyuman Baekhyun yang tak henti henti nya di tunjukan, memperlihatkan ke semua orang bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling bahagia bisa menikah dengan seseorang sesempurnah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan balutan jas putih bersih menunggu Baekhyun menuju altar. Lalu akhirnya mereka mengikrarkan janji suci sehidup semati. Chanyeol bilang ia akan selalu ada untuk Baekhyun saat susah maupun senang, lalu Baekhyun bilang ia akan ada untuk Chanyeol sampai ajal menjemput. Sungguh manis rasanya seperti gula yang sering di beli Chanyeol saat hujan.

Setelah itu mereka menyambut para tamu dengan ramah, wajah bahagia dari mereka sangat terlihat. Tentu saja siapa yang tak bahagia jika menikah dengan orang yang sangat di sayangi? Lalu Chanyeol bilang ia ingin menyatukan diri dengan Baekhyun saat sampai di apartemen, Baekhyun hanya senyum dengan pipi yang memerah. Sangat menggemaskan batin Chanyeol.

Pernikahan mereka sangat manis sampai pada suatu saat ada sebuah masalah datang. Hal wajar di dalam pernikahan. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang jalan dengan teman-teman nya lalu tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan temannya.

"Bukan nya Chanyeol telah menikah? Lalu kenapa dia mendekati Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo? Ah Baekhyun tau siapa dia. Dia itu bawahan Chanyeol di kantor, ia sering melihat saat berkunjung ke kantor Chanyeol.

"Iya aku melihat sendiri jika Chanyeol jalan berdua dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan hingga bergandeng tangan"

Baekhyun kaget. Chanyeol bukan orang yang seperti itu. Baekhyun langsung bergegas pulang kerumah, sampai di rumah pun ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Chanyeol pulang dari kantor tapi Baekhyun mendiami Chanyeol. Ia tak menjawab apapun yang Chanyeol tanyakan, tak merespon apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol heran, ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?

Baekhyun diam

"Jangan diam saja jawab aku"

"Kau kenapa sampai aku harus di diami seperti ini?"

Baekhyun masih diam. Chanyeol pikir mungkin Baekhyun memang lagi butuh waktu sendiri tetapi siapa yang sangka kalau Chanyeol di diami sampai satu minggu? Chanyeol geram sampai-sampai tak sengaja membentak Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Kau itu kenapa?"

"Kau terus saja berdiam diri seperti orang bisu. Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa bilang pada ku jangan kau diam seperti ini!"

Baekhyun masih diam, ia diam diam menangis. Chanyeol mendekat lalu merasa bersalah telah membentak kesayangannya. Lama Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis hingga mereda.

"Kau jalan dengan Kyungsoo sambil berpegangan tangan" tiba-tiba Baekhyu bicara setelah seminggu mendiami Chanyeol

"Kau dengar dari siapa berita seperti itu?"

"Banyak orang-orang yang bilang seperti itu. Aku bahkan istri mu tidak tau"

"Kau percaya dengan mereka?"

"Aku cemburu Chan, kau tau itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk di dada Chanyeol

"Kau cemburu hanya dengan omongan orang-orang yang belum tentu benar?"

"Aku hanya takut kalau itu sungguhan. Chanyeol yang ku kenal tidak seperti itu"

"Itu kau tau lalu kenapa mesti cemburu?"

"Kau tau alasannya Chan"

"Jangan pernah dengarkan omongan orang lain, cukup dengarkan omongan ku saja" jawab Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lega Baekhyun sudah mau terbuka dengannya. Baekhyun juga senang ternyata Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol bilang jangan percayai orang lain, mereka semua itu jahat, lalu Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan seperti anak kecil yang di beri tahu orang tuanya. Menggemaskan batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol senang bisa hidup bersama Baekhyun, tak sia-sia ia membeli kopi dan gula saat hujan dulu. Ternyata dengan kopi dan gula ia bisa bertemu malaikat seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol bilang cukup tinggal berdua saja sudah membuat Chanyeol bersyukur tentang hidup. Chanyeol betah tinggal berlama-lama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bilang hidup itu ada manisnya seperti gula yang sering di beli Chanyeol dan ada juga pahitnya seperti kopi yang sering di beli Chanyeol.

% END %


End file.
